


Conditional Immortality and Terrible Ideas

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: Homestuck, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning of new AI: S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional Immortality and Terrible Ideas

Act 1 Act 2 =====>

A girl in a black school uniform stands in her room. She too needs an name. What will it be?

Enter Name =====>

Garish Wastshit

•FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE.•

Try Again.

Enter Name =====>

Kirika Kure

Exterminate! (That means it's better, btw.)

Your name is Kirika Kure. You are 15, and your birthday was a few months ago. You like the Terminator movies and are the biggest Dalek fangirl ever. (This is how you met Molly.) You also really like Nitrome games. They ate your secret weakness. What framed phot of Oriko? That's definatly  not Oriko. Actually, what photo? You don't see a photo there. Nope. No photo, no siree.

Go Stalk Someone =====>

\--poptartPlushie [pP] began stalking atomicDevil [aD]\--

pP: its the end of the world as you know it bitch,

You proceed to have the previous conversation.

Go Poke Oriko =====>

StalkerPoke has two chat forms, stalk, and poke. Oriko probably, no, definatly know you're really stalking her, but you still use poke out of respect.

\--poptartPlushie [pP] began poking visionsJustice[vJ]\--

pP: hey oriko, molly made a list of server/client pairings, should i set them up,

vJ: PlEaSE do. I apprECIatE yoUr hElp. YoU know how I havE a hard tImE talkIng to pEoplE...yoU UndErStand. It mEans a lot to mE. Thank yoU.

pP: … ill start working on it then,

Flip The Fuck Out =====>

OH MY FUCK, YOU ARE SUCH A MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T SAY SOMETHING SMARTER YOU DUMBASS????????? SHE PRETTY MUCH CONFESSED LOVE!!!!!!!!! WHAT YOU'VE WAITING FOR ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS!!!!!!!!! AND YOU TOLD HER YOU'D GET TO WORK ON MAKING YOUR FRIENDS PLAY A STUPID GAME?????????? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING????????? MOTHERFUCK!!!!!!!!! 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!

Mope =====>

You mope for several hours while setting your auto messanger to annoy your friends about the game every 5 minutes. Dear god, what have you done?

Bitch About Situation To Friend =====>

You decide to poke Mami. She's willing to listen them clam up, so it shouldn't be a problem.

\--poptartPlushie [pP] began poking quietTea [qT]

pP: mami, help me, i fucked up big time, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, o mah god, oriko probably hates me now, i really wish i could just fucking undo that right fucking now, i really have no fucking idea what the fuck i was thinking, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, please, please just save me, please,

qT: I am truely sorry, but what exactaly was it you wished to convey to me, my deareast Kirika-chan? Something about Oriko? I could convey a message to her, as she's sitting across from me at the moment.

O.O =====>

pP: *facepalm* *head fucking bonk*

This cannot possibly get any worse. Like, ever. Ever. EVER. But you know it's going to anyway, because misery just loves fucking with possibility.

End of Act 1 Act 2


End file.
